Rio: Merry Christmas
by chloemcg
Summary: When Rafael becomes down in the dumps because he was abandoned as a chick on Christmas eve, young Carlos must gather the gang in order to give his dad the best Christmas ever and can Carlos encourage his heart to tell himself how he feels for Jasmine?
1. Waking up on Xmas eve

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Rio.**

**Rio: Merry Christmas.**

* * *

The cold air was nipping in the Jungle in Rio. The trees were covered in snow, the ground was frost covered, the river and water had frozen over and turned into ice and many of the birds were inside their trees like they did every year in this time and one such family were just waking up inside their tree.

Blu the Blue Macaw was just mumbling in his sleep and he was using a leaf as a blanket and he was suddenly rudely awoken by lots of excited high pitched shouts.

"Daddy, Daddy, Wake up!_" _shouted the voices in unison and Blu just gave an annoyed grumble before putting his wings over his eyes and then Blu felt a tugging on his tail feathers and he grumbled "Ugh….Kids._" _Blu groaned tiredly "Not now."

It was like this every morning for Blu and Jewel. Their kids would come in and awake them by shouting for them and Blu _really _wasn't in the mood at this moment.

Blu sighed before snuggling down while having his leaf covered over his body and he gave a sigh of pleasure and a smile came to his beak.

But the peace didn't last long as Blu felt something small and very soft and warm come up from underneath his blanket and nuzzle beside his cheek and kiss it.

Blu opened his eyes to see a small Blue Macaw chick with cerulean blue feathers and she had the most divine brown eyes. Her name is Jasmine.

Jasmine gave her sleepy father a puppy dog look before Blu gave a yawn and said sleepily "_Alright, Alright. I'm up."_

Blu had stood up and Sapphire got off her daddy's chest while her brother and older sister, Bobby and Savannah, were dancing with glee around their father's feet.

Jewel stood in the corner of the hallow while all of this was happening, her wings folded, and she said with a shrug of her wings "What can I say? They're excited_."_

Blu shook his head before sighing. The children knew that it was Christmas eve today and they all had to make this this best Christmas ever. Or at least that was Blu's plan.

Soon, Jewel had suggested going to see Rafael and his family and this made the 3 blue Macaw siblings holler in excitement as they sang a song in Portuguese to express their glee.

Blu and Jewel smiled down at their chicks. They were so very jolly and kindhearted and it seemed that nothing would ever shatter those kind spirits.

Bobby was looking most like his dad but has his mother's feather pieces and he was quite brave and passionate and he had a thing about flying, much like his mother and he was a bit naive and a tad Defensive over his older sisters despite being the youngest.

Savannah looked a lot like her mother but she was rather large and fluffy and she had her mother's teal eyes. She had a passion for fashion as she had a feather styling hobby, which she was admittedly good at. She loved to sing songs and she was kind of a romantic gal, like Rafael.

Jasmine was a mix of her mother and father since she had her mom's feathers and her dad's brown irises. She was not very confident in herself and was quite timid. She also had a fear of flying because some bullies had teased and mocked her for her weak flying and they could do loop-de-loops and other cool tricks and all she could do was lift herself off the ground.

While she was quite caring and generous, Jasmine was also insecure and not very brave.

Very soon, Jewel decided to leave whilst she had her second oldest daughter on her back and Blu, Savannah, and Bobby followed close behind.

* * *

**I hope this is a better edit of the first chapter. Thanks. **


	2. Legend of Santa Maccaw

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios. **

**Rio: merry Christmas.**

* * *

**P.S: Sorry this chapter took so long. It was just that the first review of this story hurt my feelings and I was unsure whether to update. Look, I missed out on a LOT of school, due to me being in hospital for ages, and I went to a learning disabilities school so how was I supposed to know about climate changes?**

**But two other authors made me feel better about this and my mother too. I want to update this for kind, Delightful authors: Rapper the Red Maccaw and Krafts58.**

* * *

Blu, Jewel, Jasmine, Savannah and Bobby were all flying to wish their uncle Rafael a merry Christmas but due to all the frost, this was difficult since it pretty much never snowed in Rio de Janeiro.

"So, Dad?" Asked Bobby as he looked to his dad, trying not to shiver from the cold air reaching his thin body "How do you celebrate in Minisota?"

Blu replied, feeling a small smile creep across his beak as he remembered his first Christmas ever "Well, son. It usually involves this big guy who wears red named Santa Clause who delivers Presents to good boys and girls around the world."

Savanah asked excitedly, her feathers fluffing up in excitement "Really!? Santa delivers gifts!?"

Blu chuckled. Each time his oldest daughter got excited, Savannah's pretty azure feathers would fluff up and her teal eyes would sparkle like gems shining in the moonlight. This was a rare gift of Savannah's and she could be very flirtatious when it came to male birds, not that he allowed it of course.

Blu was very over protective of his children and didn't want them to fall in love at this moment even though Savannah knew Jasmine had her eye on Carlos, Rafael's oldest son, and Carlos was the same with her.

"Yes, Savannah. Really." The adult male Blue Maccaw confirmed with a pleased nod. Out of the corner of Blu's hazel eye, he saw Jewel smile at him and she told her family "Yeah but we birds celebrate a different holiday idol. His name is Santa Maccaw."

"Santa Maccaw?" Repeated Jasmine with her expression filled with curiosity. Because she was afraid of flying, she was currently riding on her mother's back and the poor young Maccaw froze at the word 'Fly' since she was that petrified.

Jewel nodded as she flapped her wings quickly in order to get some frost off her wings "Santa Maccaw flies all over the place and gives little good chicks treats and fun stuff while bad chicks get nothing but dung."

The young Maccaws all froze up and exclaimed in unison "Gross!"

Jewel and Blu each winked at each other before snickering quietly. Blu looked up skywards whilst he told the 3 young Blue Maccaws' "Yeah, it's gross alright so I suggest you guys be good and don't get in trouble, Ok?"

The three kids did a army styled winged salute while puffing their chests out. They all had determined frowns on their beaks and their eyes were narrowed in authority "Yes, Sir!" They shouted in Unison.

Blu winked towards his mate and jewel couldn't help but giggle. Even though the kids could get mischievous at times, they were pretty good and kind-hearted.

The female azure feathered adult Maccaw nodded and smiled towards them "Good. Now we're here at Rafael's so you guys can do what you like but don't stray too far from the tree."

The three young blue Maccaws nodded and landed inside the hallow where Rafael and Eva with their 18 kids lived and they went to find their partners so they could play outside in the glittery white stuff on the ground and on top of the trees.

But the kids were actually afraid of being on Santa's bad side and wanted to be the goodest of good could be.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was so short again but I hope this was better then the last one. I hope this was more accurate then the last one and I changed the first chapter a bit.**


	3. Rico Vs Bullies

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios.**

**Rio: merry Christmas.**

* * *

soon after arriving at Rafael's hollow, Jasmine, Savannah and Bobby had gathered their Toucan friends and had split into 3 groups.

Savannah was styling many of the girl Toucan's feathers while Bobby was having a snowball fight with many of the boy Toucans but Jasmine was hanging out with Carlos.

"Jasmine. C'mon it's easy." Encouraged Carlos as he gave the worried young female Blue Maccaw a small friendly nudge as the two stood on the hole of the hollow tree.

Carlos had suggested that both jasmine and he had flying lessons so he could try and boost Jasmine's confidence. Admittedly, he liked her just as she was but he was trying to do this for her own good. But sadly, Jasmine was having second thoughts at the last second.

"I...I can't..." Stuttered Jasmine scarily as she backed away whilst folding her wings in her back and walking backwads on her talons As well as ducking her head slightly.

Carlos put a gentle wing on Jasmine's shoulder and told her with a gentle, kind smile on his beak "Jazz...I know you can because you are the kindest bird I know."

Jasmine looked at Carlos' kind expression and felt a small smile creep on her grey beak. She may have been afraid but seeing Carlos' smile made her feel a bit braver.

"And besides," added Carlos as he spread his wings and took off into the sky and did some loop-de-loops in the air "It's pretty easy and I'll catch you if ya fall!"

Jasmine gulped nervously. She didn't know if it was _totally _easy but she was going to take Carlos' word for it, after all. He was going to catch her...right?

She closed her eyes before she emptied her mind and slowed her heart rhythm right down to 3 beats that occurred each 3 seconds. Jasmine flapped her wings gently up and down before she felt her talons lift off the ground. She opened an eye and smiled widely as she knew she was actually flying!

Carlos smiled widely and praised "Well done, Jasmine!" He then was about to make his way towards her but suddenly 3 Maccaws were flying towards Jasmine. The young Toucan knew those birds, they were the ones who bullied Jasmine and gave her the phobia of flying in the first place! Carlos' smiled faltered into a hugely worried frown and he gasped "Aye, Corumba!"

The leader, a male Bright green Maccaw looking to be a little older then Jasmine, flew up to her and teased with a grin on his black-grey beak "Well Lookie here, boys." and flew and whispered to her "Look whose finally come out of her shell."

Jasmine stuttered, trying to look the bullies in the eye but she was to nervous to "W-Well, Yes...I am flying now so you guys don't need to petty me anymore."

One of the other bullies, a Finch with red feathers and arrow shaped feathers linning his forehead, exclaimed with a rather nasty laugh "Yeah for maybe about 2 Cente meters from the ground!"

Jasmine looked around and noticed that they were correct. She was only flying a few feet off the ground and she was very low for a flying rate. Jasmine shrunk her head back with a scared look taking over her facial features.

These birds really _liked _picking on smaller birds and she was their main target. These bullies called themselves the Bone crushing threesome and they lived for picking on weak birds and unfortunately, Jasmine was one of those birds.

"Lets get her back to the ground where she should be." Suggested a young Sparrow evily as he quickly grabbed her shoulders by the talons to keep her in place and what happened next was all a blur to Jasmine as the two other bird bullies began to yank tightly at her wings and she felt pain at this. She yelped and screamed as the bullies were illegally pulling at her delicate wings but suddenly, she began to feel herself drop and fall and she felt someone else grab her by the shoulders by this time it was someone softer.

She opened her eyes weakly to see that she had in fact fallen and Carlos had caught her like he said he would. It turns out that in a desperate effort to save her, The young male Toucan had actually thrown some grabs into the bullies faces but that wasn't enough to drive them off though.

Carlos had softly flew downwards at the foot of the hollow where this had all started and placed a fainted Jasmine down on the snow. "C-Carlos?" Asked Jasmine as she tried to move her head but she felt so weak and Carlos landed in front of her and stood defensively in front of her, her wings spread in front of her.

The bullies landed in front of the two young birds and the leader wiped some grape off his face with his wing and scowled at Carlos and Jasmine who was coming too.

"Leave her alone, you bullies!" Squawked Carlos crossly as he tried to defend the poor female Macaw. Jasmine could barely believe what she was seeing. Was Carlos defending her!?

As the bullies were coming towards them both, a sudden large rather muscular black heap landed in front of them both and he inquired in a fatherly figure tone of voice "What are you boys doing out and alone this hour of morning, then?" The mysterious bird began to walk towards them, his wings folded within his back and his sharp talons making foot prints in the snow as he took each step closer towards them.

The Black bird looked closer at the three and demanded rather angrily "Well!? Spit it out, boys!"

The bright green Macaw lied with a nervous gulp "Uh...U-uh nothing, Rico sir!"

Thats right. This mysterious bird was none other then Ricardo the Black Hawk. There were many legends about him. How he's a hybrid of a nighthawk and a regular hawk. Of how he could stay up late at night and still be as fresh as a daisy in the morning. About how he lost the love of his life to cruel birds who took her life.

Rico glared at the teenaged chicks and turned to his left and began to pace up and down, still eyeing the 3 nervous bullies as he walked.

"If that's so then why were you harming this little chick, then?" Asked Rico as he pointed a wingspan towards Jasmine behind him who was still pretty much out for the count with Carlos' wings wrapped around her neck in a protective hug.

The black Hawk growled before he threatened the bullies "Fly home now and later I shall tell your families of what you have done and if you dare try and hurt her again then you will have to answer to me." He stomped a talon down and glared furiously as he stared right into the green Macaw's own blue irises "Understand!?"

The three bullies nodded, afraid before they took flight and flew back to their mother's, screaming and shouting in fright into the far distance.

Once Rico was sure the bullies were out of sight, he turned and looked to the two little birds who laid on the snow. Carlos sat beside Jasmine who had just woken up and was staring in awe just like Carlos.

"Are you two, ok?" Asked Rico in concern as he gently walked towards the two youngsters and extended one of his midnight black wings for her. Rico may seem a little intimidating at times but he did care for those who were friends of his and his friends were like family.

Jasmine, still feeling lightheaded, took Rico's wing shyly and Rico gently helped the female blue macaw chick back on her feet and told her "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it in time, Jasmine. Those bullies had done more damage then I could stop."

Jasmine regained some of her thoughts but was confused. What did Rico mean by this? What did those bad chicks do!?

Carlos stood behind Jasmine to catch her if she fainted again and gave her a sympathetic frown "I'm so sorry, Jazz. Look at you're wings."

Jasmine did so and looked at her once beautiful yet weak wings. there were now a few Bald patches of where the bullies ripped out some of her cerulean feathers.

Tears pricked at Jasmine's brown eyes and she sniffled. Her wings were precious to her and if anyone were to see her feathers plucked. Everyone would laugh at her but everyone does this anyway so it was nothing new.

Without a second Jasmine quickly embraced Ricardo for a hug as she wrapped her wings around the black hawk's neck, seeking comfort for her plucked feathers.

Rico couldn't help but wrap his own wings around Jasmine's small body to return the hug. The poor little chick was going to endure much more bulling as the months go on if she didn't learn to fly soon.

Soon, Jasmine cried herself to a calming, soundless slumber. The black Hawk sighed sadly as he suggested to the concerned looking young male Toucan "Come. Why don't we find Savannah and Bobby and your siblings and go back to the hollow and wrap up Jasmine's wings?"

Carlos nodded before they began to fly to find the others but as they were flying, Rico looked to the young male Toucan and told him "Carlos. I'm sure if you hadn't intervened, Jasmine would have lost more then her feathers but I must know, Why did ya do it?"

Carlos looked down to the ground shyly. He did in fact have a reason to help Jasmine but he was worried that it would sound silly. "I...Well..." stuttered Carlos as he flapped his wings quickly to keep up with Rico.

The young Keel-billed, Toco Toucan hybrid sighed and admitted "Because...I kinda have feelings for her. I just want to see Jasmine get what she deserves and I would fly to the ends of the earth to get her what she needs."

Rico looked to Carlos. It was rare for a Toucan to love a Macaw but he could tell by the look in Carlos' eyes, he was telling the total truth by saying he would go to the ends of the earth to see her live her life and get what she needed.

"You show such determination to see that Jasmine lives her life. I admire that. In fact it reminds me of a lovely couple I know of." Said the Black hawk while looking down himself and Carlos asked in a whisper, looking at the adult muscular hawk "You and Christina?"

Rico nodded sadly "Yes..." Rico missed Christina greatly and visited her daily and he planned to go and see her soon. Very soon.

Carlos got the message and said no more, sensing that Rico didn't want to talk about it anymore and the three found Savannah, Bobby, and Carlos' brothers and sisters and they were all shocked by the fact that Jasmine laid unconscious upon Rico's back. Bobby's blood especially boiled because he hated seeing Jasmine hurt.

As they were flying back to the hollow, Rico reassured the chicks that it should take a few weeks for Jasmine's feathers to grow back and they were all relieved by this news but still worried about the fact that the young blue Macaw chick was unconscious again.

But they were all going to keep an eye on Jasmine until she awakes when they got back.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter and I would like to thank Ricardo the Black Hawk for allowing me to use his amazing OC and I hope I got everything about him correct. **

**Please review and I'm glad I uploaded this to be a bit longer. Thanks everybody and I am sorry if this is past Christmas. **

**See you later.**


	4. Savannah's good deeds

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios.**

**Rio: merry Christmas.**

* * *

Once Rico and the chicks had arrived with an injured and broken spirited Jasmine, Eva had immediately offered her a place in the nest so she and Rico could work on her bare patched wings and Carlos looked from afar.

He felt severely guilty and blamed this whole incident on himself. It was _Him _who tried to get her to fly and because of this, he didn't see those bullies coming and he couldnt save her precious wings.

Suddenly, the young toucan chick felt a familiar wing rest itself on his shoulder and he peaked over his shoulder to find it was actually his dad who was smiling kindly at him before he walked over to the hollow opening and flew out of it and Carlos hesitated as he worriedly peaked over his shoulder to stare at an unconscious Jasmine.

It was his fault that she was like this and he was more then willing to see through that she will be okay but if he dad wanted him then who was he to deny?

He too walked over to the hollow entrance/exit and flew outside, following his papa but the adults gathered around the injured, broken spirited blue Macaw chick whilst the remaining chicks played but Savannah had found a little problem.

Just down below, a small dark red Macaw who looked like she had hatched not too long ago was stumbling all alone in the snowy ground. Savannah knew she had to do something because the poor thing will die if it didn't get help!

She made sure nobody was witnessing this and he flew out of the hollow where Carlos and Rafael had just exited out of and landed on the ground to meet the tiny Macaw.

The alarming thing was this baby was hatched just an hour ago it seemed and she was all alone. Her mother must be worried sick and Savannah couldn't just leave this poor baby alone to wonder around in this cold weather.

"Hey there little one..." greeted Savannah gently as she scooped up the newborn chick in her wings and cradled her from side to side.

The poor thing was freezing cold but somehow the baby was as happy as can be! The newborn chick nuzzled into the young blue Macaw's chest feathers but a loud sneeze erupted from the tiny Scarlet Macaw's beak and she looked surprised that the noise had come from her.

"Awwww..." cooed Savannah as she smiled warmly at the little chick and continued to cradle her in her wings "C'mon you little cutie. Let's go find you're mother."

With that, Savannah gracefully flew upwards and held the curious Crimson Macaw in her beak before she took flight in search of the baby Macaw Hatchling's mother. As she was flying, Savannah thought to herself. She had always wanted to get married and have chicks of her own and this little one could be a practice chick.

The baby giggled as she wriggled in Savannah's grip and she put her wing in her beak. Now that the young Macaw chick was in closer view, Savannah could see that the baby had golden brown eyes and she had 2 head feathers on the back of her head like her dad does and she looked totally like miniature and mysteriously cute. Her tiny Crimson feathers fluttered in the wind as her large eyes wondered around to examine the area and her large grey beak was smiling non stop.

After flying for a few minutes, Savannah had found an adult Crimson Macaw who, like the baby, had beautiful shiny feathers but she had magenta eyes instead of her daughter's golden brown ones. Her expression was marred with worry as she looked everywhere possible but her eyes laid upon the approaching young blue Macaw and she smiled right away as she saw her baby being carried inside the blue Macaw's beak.

"Oh my baby!" exclaimed the female adult crimson Macaw as she ran to the edge of the nest to welcome the arrival of her hero and Savannah landed in front of her, gracefully landing with the giggling infant Macaw still wriggling inside her beak.

Savannah gently placed the Dark red Macaw hatchling down in front of her and the young Macaw stumbled towards her mother before she snuggled up to her, feeling the cozy warmth of her mother's feathers.

The mother Macaw smiled gratefully at Savannah before she exclaimed, scooping up her hatchling in her wings as she spoke "No words can express how grateful I am, young Chick!"

Savannah rubbed the back of her neck with a talon modestly "Oh it was nothing really, Madam. I saw your adorable baby hatchling outside our friend's hollow and I decided to help out."

The female Macaw shook her head with a smile on her beak "It wasn't nothing, child. You saved my baby's life and now she is alright and back with me!"

Savannah inquired with a smile, gesturing to the pair "If I might ask, Madam. Whats you're name?"

The female Macaw settled the little hatchling down in the nest and replied "My names Remona and I haven't named my baby yet, because my mate misplaced her just before we could name her."

"Misplaced her?" repeated Savannah as she cocked her head in confusion "How on earth did he do that?"

"You see, my mate is the most forgetful bird in all of Rio but he has a big heart and means well but he could be a bit irresponsible, you see." explained the mother bird as she eyed her baby, who was snuggling into the nest to sleep, with a smile.

Savannah also eyed the little chick. She was SUPER adorable! And as soft snores emitted from the tiny feathered fluff ball, the two females continued their conversation of how the little chick outside of Rafael and Eva's hollow in the first place.

The adult Macaw spoke "He was just looking for the owners of the Sanctuary to check if our little one was going to hatch soon and must have left her egg outside of you're Amigo's hollow and went to search for it but when he found the home of the owners and went back to get our baby, she had already hatched, up and wandered off. He came back to me and let me know and went out there to look for her."

Suddenly some flapping could be heard and the female spoke up with a smile "That should be him now!"

After a few moments, a orange Macaw flew into the nest and smiled to see that their was a tiny bundle to feathers back in their nest "Oh my goodness our baby!" he exclaimed as he sighed in relief.

"Romando, this brave young chick has returned our little one to us, have you any ideas on how we could repay her?" asked Remona as she did a wing gesture towards Savannah with a smile spread across her beak. Romando nodded in agreement with an equally large smile on her beak "Of course, dear. I do believe a thank you is in order."

The big fluffy blue Macaw chick smiled and rubbed the back of her neck with one wing "Oh no, there's no need to thank me. I was just doing the right thing." explained Savannah with a kind smile on her beak.

Remona smiled genuinely "I know but we insist we thank you properly." she tapped a wing feather under her chin in order to think and she suggested "I know! Why don't you name our baby?"

Savannah placed a wing to where her heart should be. She had never felt more honoured in her life! She had always wanted to name her own chick Grace so why not name this chick Grace?

"Guys? Does Grace sound ok to you?" Asked Savannah kindly as she looked at the two adults.

The crimson and orange Macaw talked about it for a moment before Romando spoke up, smiling thankfully at the big fluffy Blue Macaw chick "We think Grace sounds perfect, young chick."

"Call me Savannah, please." said Savannah as she gestured to herself but then she had an idea of her own "Say? Why don't you guys join my family and I for Christmas dinner?"

The couple shook their head's and smiled shyly. Remona spoke "No, no...We couldn't trouble you're parents like that..."

Savannah shook her head "It wouldn't be a problem at all, you guys. It's Christmas after all and Christmas belongs to _everyone._"

After thinking it over, Romando sighed in defeat "Ok, we'll go but make sure to ask you're parents if it's ok first." he instructed carefully because even though he just met her, He already like Savannah.

"Ok, I will." Replied the big fluffy young Blue Macaw as she began to take flight and fly back home but suddenly she felt something tug on her tail feathers and she saw little Grace hugging her tightly as if to say 'thank you' herself.

"Awwwww..." cooed Savannah as she landed and gently petted the hatchling Crimson Macaw on the head "I'll see you soon, Grace."

With that, Savannah flew off back to Rafael and Eva's hollow to talk about what she had done with her parents. She smiled as she remembered the nice, generous parent Macaws. Despite the fact that they were new at the job, she knew the couple would make amazing parents.

She felt like she could face anything now, no matter how big or small and she felt great about herself. This also may just get her on Santa Macaw's list but she didn't care about that. She just loved seeing the smiles on those Macaw's faces.

When she came back, Blu asked her with an odd look "Where have ya been, Savannah?"

Savannah smiled and shut her eyes as she walked passed her father. She felt so good and she wasn't going to let anyone spoil her mood. "Let's just say I was running an errand." she hinted as she swung her wings beside her body in each step she took towards the other chicks.

Blu looked at the place where his daughter had just disappeared in with a cocked eye ridge and a small shrug. He was sure that Savannah was hiding something great and she didn't want to spoil the surprise and whenever she left hints like this, it was best to wait until what she is hiding comes out itself.

Yep, this was going to be a loooong wait.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short. I was just in a hurry and plus I don't feel so well today. But I love making my viewers happy and I ADORE making my family happy. **

**I'll hopefully go to school tomorrow and I would love some reviews please. **

**What do you think of this chapter and you'll find out where Rafael and Carlos have gone in the next chapter. What did you think of Grace and her parents BTW? I came up with this chapter today. What do you think? **

**-Chloemcg.**


	5. Rafael's Christmas past

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios.**

**Rio: merry Christmas.**

* * *

Carlos and Rafael flew in the white covered jungles. The Toucan chick was indeed having a hard time keeping up with his dad since the Toco toucan's wing span were bigger and more strong.

"Vamos, mi Son." exclaimed Rafael with a smile as he peaked over his shoulder to look at his son.

Carlos shouted, panting breathlessly as his tiny wings flapped quickly beside him "Easy for you to say!"

He panted some more "When will he get there?" Carlos asked as he finally caught up to his dad, looking around carefully as he spoke. The two toucans had been flying for 3 minutes and this was passed the zone which Carlos barely known. Absolutely nothing in this area seemed familiar to the Keel billed/Toco toucan chick and he began to feel weary of everything.

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it." said Rafael to the young chick as he did a loop-Di-loop to soar into a thin gap in between two iced together palm trees which blocked the way to the adult Toco Toucan's favourite spot.

Carlos watched in amazement as he saw his dad perform this amazing stunt and he decided to be a daring devil and do something a little different. He too did a Loop-Di-loop before he stopped flapping his thin wings and placed them by his side, spinning around in a clockwise angle in slow motion as he barely made it in between that thin gap.

Once Carlos had made it passed, Rafael praised impressively as he spun in midair "Well done, Carlos! That was well-performed!"

The toucan chick bowed in a gentle-man manner before the two Toucans soon arrived at a waterfall which had been frozen and the waters had been frozen still. It seemed epic from the outside but it was the inside which Rafael wanted to show his son. The two flew behind the subdued roaring wall of water and the young bird was awestruck.

"Impressive isn't it?" asked Rafael as he folded his wings with a smile on his orange, black-tipped beak. He looked over at his son who was flying right beside him.

"Aye...Corumba..." gasped Carlos as he saw the inside of the cavern. Inside the waterfall was white and crystallised since the frost and snow had entered from the cold, chilling air. Even the ivy on the walls and ceilings were covered with some frost and a lot of ice and there was a few icicles on the ceilings.

The two toucans flew inside, being careful of the icicles up on the ceiling, and landed on a nearby crystallised stone but Carlos had a hard time keeping himself on the stone since his feet were slipping a lot.

Rafael chuckled lightly as he saw his son slipping on the rock and he picked Carlos up in the beak before placing him on his back. "Dad, Why are we here?" asked Carlos as he looked at his dad with a worried frown.

Rafael smiled gently before he replied "Car, I wanted to have a pep talk with ya."

Carlos lied with a sad frown "But I'm fine..."

The toco Toucan knew his son was lying and he picked his son up in his wings before he placed him down on the rock but he held him tight to make sure he didn't slip. The Carnival loving Toucan bird asked "I know it's hard seeing you're friend in pain, Carlos but you gotta help her through this and if you help her through this and everything that's hard, she'll return that trust and do the same."

Carlos was confused and he tilted his Head. What was his dad talking about? The little Toucan chick sadly felt himself slip up and fall on his tail feathers. He sighed sadly as he was pretty much the most clumsiest bird in Rio.

Rafael watched his eldest son in worry "Are you ok?" he asked, looked down at him but Carlos just stared at his reflection in the marble like stone. His reflection was a bit wonky and it made him look like his his beak was extraordinarily longer than it already was.

"I...I'm fine, Papa." replied Carlos as he sighed again "I want to tell you something but I think you'll laugh..."

Rafael chuckled lightly and arched an eye ridge with a smile on his banana-like beak "I won't laugh. What's on you're mind, mi menino?" the Toco Toucan asked as he placed a kind wing on his son's shoulder, giving him a gentle stare.

Carlos sighed. Maybe his dad really _wouldn't _laugh and plus, his dad was very good at keeping secrets...Except if his mom, Eva, got involved. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell his dad his little secret.

"...I have a crush on Jasmine..." admitted Carlos as he looked away from his dad, expecting him to laugh but to his surprise, such a thing did not occur but instead Rafael was over the moon! He yelled in glee, he danced around and he exclaimed "My son's in love!"

He was just about to yell again but Carlos held his dad's beak in order to keep it shut and Carlos glared and pleaded "Please don't tell anyone _anything _about this." he said sternly.

Rafael nodded and did a zip mark across his own beak, telling him silently 'my beak is sealed'. Carlos smiled before he suggested "Why don't we go and fetch Nico and Pedro and maybe Rapper too?"

Rafael nodded "Sure. We could use the company for Natal Dinner." But then his smile faded as he looked down at the ice-covered floor. He didn't want to admit it but he lived here when he was a chick. This was his home and this is where he and his family lived before poachers had come and Rafael was forced to be abandoned to be protected.

**Flashback**

* * *

It was a peaceful evening and a family of four Toucans lived in perfect harmony. The father was a Toco Toucan who looked lots like his son despite having his head feathers styled rather differently and he had a scar across his right eye and scratches on his beak. The mother was a Chestnut Mandibled Toucan who was the same shape as Eva but she was a bit more graceful and she had large eyelashes.

Young chicks; Rafael and Marlene, were playing with sticks since they couldn't fly yet and they giggled cutely as they were having fun.

The Toucan parents wrapped their wings around each other in pride as they watched their beloved chicks playing with one another. Proud smiles were on their beaks as their eyes looked down upon their babies whom had hatched 3 days before-hand. It was Christmas eve and the two chicks were unaware of the fact that they were going to have a very special visitor that night.

But suddenly, foot steps could be heard and loud voices were piercing along with those steps, crackling the lush green grass. It made the parent Toucan's eyes widen in horror as they knew that humans were coming and the thing that paranoid them the most, was the clanging cages that banged against eachother as each foot step was made.

These humans were poachers! The two parent Toucans each took a baby chick in their talons and they swiftly flew out of the waterfall, finding the blinding hammering of the waterfall making their escape difficult but that didn't make them let go of their babies.

But as the female was carrying a frightened Rafael, she and her mate were forced to separate and she heard a gunshot shortly afterwards. She froze in her tracks as her eyes widened towards the direction of whence she came. Her mate and daughter was dead...

Rafael's mother knew she had to go on and she flew as fast as he wings could carry her before she found the perfect place down below and she saw a nice, quiet hollow which was inhabited by a couple who couldn't have a child of their own so she knew this was the perfect place to intrust her baby's life to.

With a single swoop, the Chestnut Mandibled Toucan female landed on the follow and gently removed the toucan chick from her talons and picked him up inside her banana-like beak before she placed him down on his back. She rubbed her beak against the baby Toco Toucan's and told him "Be strong my little Rafael. Be strong and always have a good time. Remember that." Without another word, she took flight but after a few seconds, another gunshot was heard, startling the baby toucan and he began to cry loudly.

Little Rafael wailed and cried as he wanted his mother back but suddenly, a pair of chestnut brown feathered Kookaburra came out of their hollow and the female scooped up the crying Rafael in her wings and sushed him "It's ok, little one." she comforted whist the male Kookaburra stood by her side and he ran his wing across the Toucan chick's head feathers.

The male Kookaburra knew who this chick was. He and the chicks father were good friend but he had yet to introduce him to his wife, Angie.

"What shall we name him, darling?" asked Angie as she looked from the now sleeping hatchling to her mate with a smile on her pointed, blackish-grey beak.

The male suggested "How about Rafael?" he folded his wings proudly before he winked at the little sleeping Toucan. He actually met Rafael when the boy first hatched with his sister Marlene but he had to wonder; What happened to Rafael's family?

The two took Rafael inside their hollow and the Kookaburra waited for someone to come looking for him...But nobody did.

* * *

**End of Flashback. **

Rafael sighed as he remembered that dark day of when his parents and sister died by the hands of poachers but he was a forgiving bird and if anyone was going to apoligize for this crime, they had better come up with a darn good apology.

Carlos looked back at his father and looked concerned "Hey. You ok, Papa?" he asked as worry marred his facial expression. He was just walking out of the waterfalls cavern and was about to fly off when he noticed his father wasn't following him and looking at the floor.

Rafael just continued to look at the floor and he sighed. His son had told him his secret and now it was time to tell someone his. Nobody knew about this place, not even Eva. The scars were too deep and he _had _to tell someone about this.

"Carlos. I have to tell you something..." said Rafael in shame. He didn't dare look into his son's amber eyes. He shuffled his blue talon nervously on the Icey ground before he confessed "This was my birthplace, Carlos. I was born here and I had a sister named Marlene."

Rafael noticed that his oldest son had sat down to listen and he now had no choice but to explain everything. He said how his family were shot down by poachers. How he was raised by party-loving Kookaburra and how he had no idea of his family since he was born 3 days before.

Carlos, of course, was shocked and he asked "Is that true, Dad?!" He voice held small sympathy and large amounts of shock and surprise "Did that really happen to you!?"

Rafael nodded at his boy before he said with a sigh "I wish I could meet my parents just once..."

Once Carlos said that, The young Keel billed/Toco toucan cross had an idea. His dad may not be able to see his real family but what happened if something rather similar happened? A family meeting or such?

He clicked two feathers together as his idea clicked inside his brain. He commanded sternly with a crafty smile spread across his black-tipped beak "Go get some Mangoes dad, I'll be back soon!"

With that, the toucan chick flew out of the waterfall and he flew to go get his dad's surprise together. Carlos' little ebony wings were flapping by his side as a kind smile spread across his small beak, his head feathers flowing in the chilled wind and he began his 10 minute flight to the Samba club.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter guys. I know, Raffael's past was rather sad but look how it turned out! Anyways, what is Carlos' surprise? **

**Rico the Black hawk does not belong to me and neither does Rapper the red Macaw. I am having a few community issues here and must ask what is the Down list? **

**BTW, Natal means "Christmas" and Menino means "Boy" or "Infant". I meant it for "Boy". **

**Also if anyone wants their OC in this, any OC at all, just ask in your review. I don't mind a bit. How do I handle the characters of this story anyways? **

**I will try and update soon, alright? See you! **


	6. Christmas Samba

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios.**

**Rio: merry Christmas.**

* * *

It may have taken approximately 2 hours but Carlos had finally made it to the Samba club where Pedro, Nico and Rapper were all singing and dancing for a huge horde of birds.

The Toucan Chick couldn't help but smile as he felt his blue feet tap to the ground in the beat of the song the three birds were singing/Rapping. Everytime he even heard a tune, The young Toucan would go all out in a dance and even sing a little to whatever he heard.

He supposed he got this trait from his dad. Or he had hoped so anyway since he wouldn't lie about the fact that his mother was quite and painfully tone death.

The lights had danced around in the air, they had mostly became white and snowflake shaped while others were blue and a nice, calming Christmas tune, sung by Nico, was filling the cool, Winter air. The noise which mostly filled the area was the clapping of many wings and the Toucan winced slightly at how loud the clapping was. There must have been a _load _of birds here.

Nico sang as he spun on his long feet and swung his wings around in a dance as well as shaking his hips ever so slightly as he, Rapper and Pedro sang _Holly Jolly Christmas by Michael Bublè._

"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer."

Nico flew and flew above the stage and announced, a voice filled with holiday cheer and one dripping with excitement "Hey, Hey, Hey! Me and My friends would love to wish y'all a happy Feliz Natal and..." The Canary peered into the crowd to see young Carlos standing amount the front row of the crowd of watching birds.

"Ah, Carlos!" exclaimed Nico as he gestured for Pedro to bring the young chick up to the stage "Wanna sing with us?"

The rather shy Chick was grabbed by the shoulders in Pedro's talons and gently placed beside Nico's side and he didn't really get any say in it but if this is what it took to get their attention then this pretty well was what he was going to do.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas

When ya walk down the street,

Say hello to friends you know

And everyone you meet."

Sang Nico as he smiled, gently patting a stage frightened Carlos in order to calm his nerves. Due to the high intensity in the chick's muscles, the Canary knew the young Toucan was probably nervous and was about to ask him about reconsidering this but the sudden reasurring smile on the young chick's rather large beak quickly made Nico feel a bit safer.

The two birds looked towards Rapper who took on singing from the yellow canary as he danced upon some paint cans to make his dancing talons echo throughout the area and to make it more effective, which worked.

"Oh ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see.  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me."

Rapper the Red Macaw felt a smile grow on his gray beak as he continued to stylishly dance with some swift movements and he flew upwards and grabbed some rather old fashioned Christmas lights in his talons before he twirled and flew up and Down and around a pole, wrapping the twinkling lights the pole too as he flew gracefully.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Uh by golly have a holly jolly  
Christmas this year."

As the instrumental came on, Pedro strummed a few strings to give a guitar feeling to the party since this Christmas tune was not really for rapping around...It could be but sadly he had a slight cold coming on and he didn't want to sneeze at the minute. Plus, he didn't tell anybody because he didn't want to have a day off. Not now, not ever.

Rapper had now landed and Nico, himself and Carlos had now began to sway in time with the music, smiles endearing their faces as Pedro finely played the musical Instrement.

"Oh ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see.  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me."

As Nico and Rapper sang this verse of the song, Carlos felt himself get braver and braver each second he was on stage and he now found himself waddle out in front of the stage, smiling at the cheering crowd of birds gathered at the club while Rapper, Nico and Pedro danced behind him.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Uh by golly have a holly. Jolly.  
Christmas...this year..."

Carlos sang his line incredibly well. In fact, this earned him a few cheers from the horde of gathered birds and the young Toucan smiled widely as he never knew that he could sing quite well. Well, his dad had told him time and time again about his great singing voice but he didn't believe it until now.

Even Nico, Rapper and Pedro were cheering for him behind with smiles on their beaks as they looked down upon him with kindness flashing in each of their eyes. Carlos felt his cheeks grow warm as he felt a blush come on.

Pedro had played the finishing solo he had on the guitar and soon, after Nico, Rapper and Pedro had all gone to their dressing room, They had all asked why Carlos had come at the time.

Carlos had explained everything. About his dad's horrid past. About Jasmine's bullying and now about the special surprise he had planned.

Once to help the Toucan chick had whispered to his friends what the surprise was, they all agreed before going off to fly over to Luiz' place.

They all felt excitement inside thier free beating hearts as they flew in the harsh cold, making Pedro sneeze all the way to Luiz the Bulldog's Garage and they felt ridiculously excited for the bird of honour.

* * *

**Please forgive me that this chapter was so very short. I just wanted to deliver a chapter yesterday and I kind of didnt complete my promise and I always keep my promises. **

**I hope this was good enough and the song choice was good. **

**I was busy with another story chapter for something else, the reason why I was so frantic to finish this. **

**Please, please forgive me if this Chapter was bad.**

**-Chloemcg.**


	7. Carlos' surprise preparations

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Rio: merry Christmas.**

* * *

It didn't take as long as getting to the Samba Club but the 3 birds led by the Toucan chick flew to the garage belonging to a certain Bulldog with a drooling condition. The 4 had flew inside, the garage dark despite the door being wide open, and landed on a bar on the ceiling, all of them perching themselves on the metal bar.

Carlos didn't want to get too close but he summoned up all his courage before he flew down and plopped himself down on the ground cold, hard and he nervously looked around for Luiz.

"Uhhh...L-Luiz?" called out Carlos as he felt his throat tighten and he lifted his wings to his cream coloured, red rimmed belly. There was no awnser as the keel billed/Toco toucan cross heard his voice bounce off the walls and ceilings in an echo.

Carlos gulped nervously before he made his way forwards, feeling his own beak clattering as a cold breeze blew through the room, making him shudder. The tiny toucan chick was getting more and more scared as each second passed and he began to shiver.

Suddenly, all out of the blue, a very large dog pounced out from the boot of a car which was currently being fixed and he began to chase a screaming, running away Carlos.

"Zoiks!" exclaimed Rapper as he, Pedro and Nico began to flee for their lives and they flew and hid behind a neaby tool box which was on a counter.

But after hearing the sounds of giggling, The 3 adult birds peeked out from behind the tool box to see that the dog was actually _licking _Carlos, making the little toucan laugh, as he clasped him in his large paws.

After flying over to get a closer look, it turned out that the dog was just a young puppy. He was a Bulldog pup who had dark chestnut brown markings, unlike Luiz' lighter brown, and he was entirely white. He looked quite a lot like Luiz but he had emerald irises instead of hazel brown.

"Heh, Heh, Heh! Let go, C'mon!" ordered Carlos as he tried to fight off the laughter from the large amount of drool the bulldog puppy was giving him.

"You're so soft, tiny birdie!" giggled the puppy as he examined Carlos "Can we be friends?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Carlos as he liked this puppy already and Nico, Rapper and Pedro had landed and walked over to examine the odd pair of new friends.

"Y'know. You're my first friend ever since most birds just think I'm a clumsy oaf." laughed Carlos but as he said that, it turned out that some of the puppy's drool had slimed underneath him and he slipped and fell on his back.

"...Ow..." groaned Carlos as he lay flat on his back, his wings spread apart but he would usually cry by now but instead he was laughing, along with his new BFF.

"Hi, Names Munro. Who are ya pretty birdies?" asked the puppy as he sat up from his laying down, playful pose and sat sensibly, his little docked tail wagging like mad. This happy go lucky puppy seemed to be a month old and he was boundlessly playful!

After being sure that this little pup wasn't going to harm them, Rapper the Red Macaw, Nico and Pedro introduced themselves. Nico went first "Hey there, Munro. I'm Nico." the yellow canary pointed a wing to Pedro "That's mi Amigo, Pedro."

Pedro smiled and lifted a single wing before placing it back on his belly where it was originally "'S'up Dawg."

Nico then pointed a wing to Rapper "And that's Rapper the Red Macaw."

Carlos piped up, sitting himself back up, despite the grossness of his back being weighed down by dog slobber "I'm Carlos!"

Munro smiled before he asked "Ya here ta see my guardian; Luiz? He's a Master!"

The puppy rolled over a few times before giving his new birdie friends an adorable look while Nico and Pedro cringed. They remembered witnessing the time when Blu and Jewel were almost sliced into peices by a saw table in order to get a chain, that locked them together, off.

It was both a great time and a really...really scary time for everyone.

The 4 birds all nodded at the same time before Munro howled as loud as he could, causing the birds to slap their wings to their ear holes and wait until the noise stopped but fortunately, the howling only lasted 3 moments before Luiz came in, looking groggy and sleepy as he wandered into the room.

"Munro...Please tell me that ya woke me up for a reason." groaned Luiz before he spotted the 4 birds and pounced upon them and hugging them in his large paws. The feathered group of four all struggled to breathe as Luiz hugged them tight but it was Carlos who had asked Luiz to release them and he gladly obliged.

"I can see ya met my new apprentice; Munro." smiled Luiz as he nudged the small puppy before picking up and hugging the little bulldog in one arm giving him a noogie with one of his paws, causing the puppy to giggle in response.

The 4 birds smiled at this adorable scene for a moment before Carlos spoke up "Luiz, my dad is sad and I wanna make him feel better with a surprise. May ya help us?" he asked softly.

Luiz thought about it for a moment and looked down at his puppy apprentice for a moment, who nodded with a smile on his muzzle, before Luiz smiled down at the birds, silently saying 'yes' to the proposal.

Soon, Carlos had returned to the hollow where Rico, His mother, Blu, Jewel, Bobby, Jasmine, Savannah and his siblings were located and he perched himself at the entrance calling out as he entered "Hey, I'm back!"

Eva asked, a concerned frown marring her beak "Wheres your father?"

Carlos replied, looking down and away from the sad gaze of his keel billed toucan mother "Dads just a little sad is all and I came to collect you all and bring you to him and get the surprise ready." he explained solemnly.

"What surprise, Car?" asked Blu as he stepped forwards and Carlos walked over to him before whispering into his ear hole and after a few moments, Blu felt a smile grow on his beak and nod in acknowledgement.

Suddenly, Carlos realised that Jasmine was nowhere to be seen and he asked as fear constricted his heart like an angry cobra "Wh-Where's Jasmine!?"

Rico the Black hawk extended his wing and replied, a smile growing on his grey beak "Don' you worry. Jasmine's fine. Shes just in the back of the hollow."

Carlos felt himself ease a little. He was glad that the young Blue Macaw was alright but he couldn't help but worry about her well being. Those mean bullies tore some of her precious feathers off her wings and to Carlos, they were the prettiest wings he ever laid eyes on.

If Jasmine were to be sad or upset, he would go and beat up those mean birds but he was so clumsy that he would probably be picked on also.

The Toucan chick walked towards the back of the hollow to see Jasmine looking solemnly into space. It was as if she was in a sad trance and she just could only concentrate on what was in front of her.

Gently, Carlos laid a wing on Jasmine's shoulder to snap her out of it and the young female Macaw jolted upwards, alarmingly looking around in panic to find out who touched her and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her best friend.

"Oh...Hey, Carlos." greeted Jasmine sadly with a fake smile on her beak as she then looked back off into the distance, going back to her sad trance but before she could, Carlos told the bird of his dreams "Hey, Jazz...I know you're wings were precious to you and I can't blame you. I mean they were the most amazing feathers I laid my eyes on and if any bird were to bully you or hurt you, I would try keep ya safe."

Jasmine looked at Carlos, her sad features turning into confused ones. "You're my best friend and I hate to see you hurt but I just want to tell ya." The young Toucan chick picked up a small flower in a wings from the small corner of the hollow which the two stood by "If a flower dies then something grows back, its even better then the last time. It's much more beautiful. Much more amazing."

Carlos smiled lovingly at Jasmine as he brought an ebony wing to her face and made her look at him, his voice turning into a gentle, soft tone "Much more braver and kinder and better then ever before."

Jasmine found herself breathless before she found that her heart was pounding like wild inside her chest. Her breath was taken away by Carlos' kind, sweet words and she done something which surprised both young birds.

Jasmine leaned over and kissed Carlos' cheek and she shut her eyes tightly as she done this, not wanting to look into Carlos' disgusted eyes but the Toucan chick didn't have such a look. He had a wide-eyed, lovestruck look and Carlos felt his cheeks glow warm as he felt himself waver slightly, feeling a bit faint.

Jasmine covered her face with one bandaged wing to hide her blush since everyone in the hollow was looking at the pair with smiles on their beaks and surprise in their eyes. Everyone was silent for awhile before Nico's voice called out "Hey! We gettin ready or what!?"

Everyone snapped their attention to outside the hollow to see that Nico, Rapper and Pedro flying outside the hollow while Luiz was down below, carrying little Munro on his back while he carried a tool box in his mouth and the puppy carried a hammer in his mouth.

"Okay, guys. Let's go get ready!" announced Blu as he and everyone took flight towards the waterfall cavern while Rafael continued to gather Mangoes.

While they were flying in the air, everyone smiled at one another and Carlos carried Jasmine carefully in his talons because to him, she was very fragile and the little male Toucan chick made a silent vow to never allow a bird to harm Jasmine again.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, you guys. I followed the favor Blu100-Jewel100 of there being some romance between Carlos and Jasmine and I hope this chapter is good enough. **

**Also, introducing my first ever OC, Munro the Bulldog puppy! What did you think of him? If you want you can add him in a story of yours but only if you mention that I let you borrow him. **

**Please leave nice reviews and have a nice, Jolly day! **


	8. The Flying free riders and Ivanna

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Rio: merry Christmas.**

* * *

**A/N: This took place while Carlos was away. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Bobby was playing with young Manuel who was the second oldest next to Carlos and both were flying around while having a nice chat "So, Manuel. You excited about Santa Macaw coming?" asked Bobby with a smile on his beak whilst his ten head feathers were flowing with the cold winds.

Manuel nodded "Yep. I hope to get one of Santa Macaw's bells because I always loved the shiny stuff and I still do!" the Toucan smiled at his best bud before nudging the young Blue Macaw on the side.

"So what do you want for Christmas, Bobby?" asked Manuel with a smile on his beak "Coz I think ya have been a great bird this year!"

"You really think I've been good?" asked Bobby with a hopeful glint in his chocolate brown as he flapped his thin wings in the freezingly cold air.

"Of course!" exclaimed Manuel as he and the young male blue Macaw chick stopped and hovered in the air flapping their wings as they did so and the young Toucan chick tapped one tip of his midnight back feathers on Bobby's noggin "Who else has been trying to figure out how to reduce global warming all this year?"

It was true, Like his dad, Bobby had a keen sense for science and wanted nothing more then to help the world flourish then the people to die from their own mistakes. Bobby cared for all and wanted to help in anyway he could.

Bobby chuckled before suddenly, the sound of sobbing sounded through their ear holes, coming from down below. Both Bobby and Manuel swooped down to see a younger Sparrow chick, crying as he held a special peice of a star like stone in his wing tips but the stone was broken in two.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Manuel sadly as he placed a wing on top of the chick's green feathered head to calm him down.

"I-I was admiring my star shaped rock which Santa Macaw gave me last year but now two bullies broke it and I can't do anything to fix it!" the Sparrow cried as she hugged her peices of stone tighter and sat on the snow covered ground in defeat.

Bobby held up a wing tip "Hang on, little one. Me and my comrade are going to have a small chat for a moment." then the young male Blue Macaw chick guided his Toucan cross bred friend and Manuel whispered to his Blue Macaw pal "Bobby! We can't let those bullies Get away with this!"

Bobby agreed with a nod "I concur. But what can we do?" the duo thought for a moment, tapping their wing tips against their chins for a moment before Bobby whispered excitedly "I know! Why don't I get some super glue from Linda, Fernando and Tulio whilst you go after those bullies?"

Manuel complimented "My friend, you are such a genius!" he gave Bobby a noogie before the two wing fived and Bobby. "Flying free riders, go!" the two of them squawked together before Bobby went to go to the bird sanctuary while Manuel went to interrogate the small chick.

Bobby and Manuel had formed a duo team called the 'Flying free riders' when they first met and vowed to help the innocent from harsh, cruel birds like Nigel or anyone else! Bobby was the brains while Manuel was the skill and brawn. The two were inseparable and did everything together, even if it was helping out at the Samba club downtown.

The male Blue Macaw had flown for about at least 10 to 14 minutes and he soon perched himself upon the nearest window sill, where he saw Linda typing up stuff on her computer, and used the tip of his beak to knock on the window and Linda saw Bobby and opened it to allow the little blue Macaw chick inside.

"Hi there, Bobby. How are you?" asked Linda as she smiled down at the thin little blue bird. Bobby knew he couldn't speak to Linda so he made an 'OK' sign with his the tips of his feathers on his right wing while winking at the ginger haired female human.

Suddenly, Bobby walked around towards Linda and peered towards the computer's screen with a curious look as if to ask 'What are you doing?'.

"Oh, I'm just sending an email to another bird sanctuary." replied Linda sweetly, looking down at Bobby as she made a hand gesture towards the computer before she minimised the page and put up Microsoft word instead so she could communicate properly with Bobby. She done this with Blu, Bobby, Jasmine and Savannah quite often and they were very intelligent birds despite their different personalities.

Bobby smiled up at his dad's old companion before Linda asked him "So, Bobby. What can I do for you?"

The thin blue Macaw chick leaped on the keyboard and began using his talons to type "Can I borrow some super glue please?"

Linda nodded with a smile before she used her wheelie computer chair to wheel across the room and go to a drawer and she opened it before reaching inside and clasping a small tube of super glue and asking "What do you need it for anyway?"

Bobby jumped on the space bar and done some quick dancing on the keyboard until he typed his reply as "Some bullies broke a chick's special rock so I was going to help fix it."

Linda smiled before wheeling back over to her desk with Bobby on it and she began stroking the little blue Macaw's head feathers "That's very kind of you, Bobby."

The young Blue Macaw once again smiled up at the human female and did a gentlemen's bow before he flew on Linda's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Linda's affectionately before he gently took the tube of glue from her hand but before he could fly out of the window, Linda held out her hand "Wait, Bobby."

At the sound of Linda's voice, Bobby did as he was told and settled down back on the mahogany desk, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

The human female reached into her trouser pocket before taking out a very small peice of paper and she took out a piece of string before she began wrapping the note around the young Blue Macaw chick's left leg and she instructed "Can you please give this to you're father tomorrow, Bobby? I'd really appreciate it."

Bobby nodded in determination with a brave smile before he once again began to fly out the window and he made his way back to the chick and Manuel, glue in talon and note on leg.

Very soon, Bobby made it back to see the little chick had been waiting patiently in the same place she was before, sat sadly in the snow as she stared at her tiny, crystaline star shaped rock, her tears no longer in her eyes.

The young Blue Macaw swooped down, placed the glue on the ground in between him and the young Sparrow chick and landed softly and gracefully on the snow-covered ground.

"What's that?" asked the little female Sparrow chick as she pointed a wing span towards the tube of glue. Bobby replied softly, bringing a feather to her face and lifting up her chin gently "It's something to help fix your rock."

The little chick looked doubtful before she gently handed the broken peices of star shaped stone to Bobby and he carefully examined it. After a few moments, The blue Macaw chick smiled in satisfation before he picked up the glue stick in his talon and begun the delicate procedure.

Moments turned into minutes as Bobby worked and concentrated hardly on the task at wing and very soon...He had done it.

The thin, Blue Macaw chick smiled sweetly as he passed the now perfectly stuck together star rock back to the female Sparrow chick whose honey brown eyes now sparkled with joy as she hugged it like a teddy bear.

But once she finished hugging her rock she had done something super unexpected, she hugged _him_!

"Thank You, Blue Macaw." she whispered affectionately as she hugged him and Bobby felt he wings wrap around the Sparrow to return the hug and suddenly, a voice asked from behind "Am I interrupting something?"

Bobby and the little Sparrow chick looked behind them to see none other than Manuel who had a black eye but no other injuries other then that one.

"Oh, My heroes!" exclaimed the young Sparrow as she ran over to Manuel and hugged him "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Manuel felt a smile engrace his beak as he, like Bobby, returned the hug "Heh. You're welcome, kiddo."

With that the little Sparrow introduced herself "By the way, My names Ivanna. Who are you two?"

Ivanna looked towards Bobby and Manuel with an expecting smile and Bobby pointed at himself "My names, Bobby." and Manuel gestured towards himself "And I'm Manuel." then the two chicks carried out a cool pose and proclaimed in unison "And we're the Flying free riders!"

Ivanna found herself staring in admiration before smiling sweetly and asking "M-May I please join?"

Manuel found himself confused "E-Excuse me?" he stammered, not fully understanding what he had just heard. The little green feathered Sparrow repeated "May I please join you're team, Flying free riders?"

Bobby and Manuel looked at each other with surprised expressions, their beaks mildly agape before they stared back at innocent looking Ivanna and Bobby and Manuel replied simultaneously with adoring smiles on each of their beaks "Of course you may join."

They just found the little sparrow so darn cute and they couldn't bring themselves to say 'no' to such a cute little chick. Plus, they needed more members so this was a good thing!

"Well, Ivanna. What's you're talent?" asked Manuel with a smile as he folded his wings across his cream coloured, red rimmed belly.

"I'm good at singing, dancing, I can do a bit of flying and I can blend in with any area because my mother says that Chameleon is in my blood." Ivanna listed and smiled and it turned out that she wasn't lying about being part chameleon. She actually had odd shaped feet and that did explain her green feathers and when she held her breath, she turned pretty much invisible but she wasnt completely due to the fact that she still held her star shaped stone.

The two older male chicks we're very impressed "...Woah..." they gasped in unison and as they said that, Ivanna revealed herself as she gasped for her breath "...Although, I need some more practice."

The two birds nodded before Bobby announced "When the season is over, you shall have a proper initiation."

"Yay!" exclaimed Ivanna as she danced around in the snow with ever lasting glee, spinning and twirling as she did so. But then Ivanna remembered that it was getting late "Oh, Nutmeg and Canes! I'm going to be late for dinner!" with that Ivanna took flight but she exclaimed while looking back at her two new team mates "See you later, Bobby and Manuel. I'll see you tomorrow!"

When the strangely bred yet adorable bird was out of sight, Manuel and Bobby too began to take flight back to the hollow and as they flew, Bobby looked over to his comrade "Y'know. I liked helping that Chick out. What did you think, Manuel?"

Manuel said with a half smile "I kind of liked it too...Except I got pounded by lots of birds."

* * *

**Lol, poor Manuel. I might even make a fanfic about the flying free riders in adult hood! What do you guys think? Which one of my OC's do you like so far. Grace, Remona and Romando, Ivanna or Munro? Whose you're favourite? **

**Also I would love some kind reviews please. Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg. **


	9. SURPRISE!

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Rio: merry Christmas.**

* * *

Rafael had been flying around in the jungles for 3 and a half hours now and the reason why that is, is because he was having hard time picking the right mangoes. There weren't too many right now due to the snow and stuff but luckily a few kind birds had set theirs aside and gave them to the Toco Toucan.

Rafael's heart ached as flash backs from his chick hood days echoed inside his mind and the sad part was that he could not focus on anything else. Soon, he knew he had to get back because the bone-chilling cold was getting the better of him and Rafael didn't want to be an icicle.

The Romantic Toco toucan flew towards the waterfall, which was his home, and behind the crashing down wall of water he went before he landed on the ground but what he didn't expect was that a load of birds yelled out "SURPRISE!" as he entered and an alarmed look made it to his beak.

"Aye, Corumba!" exclaimed Rafael as he was truly surprised about the fact that the cave had been decorated and a lot of birds, and Luiz and Munro, he knew were present "What's all this then!?"

The whole place had been decorated with sparkling mini Christmas lights and a miniature, plastic Christmas tree in the middle and a small, bird size fireplace was right in front of the fireplace where very tiny, wooly stockings were hung. There was also a small upper area where there was a long, rectangular, wooden made table and a feast perfect for a bird was finely laid upon the table.

Rafael rubbed his wings over his eyes to see if he was dreaming but only to find that this was not a trick! This was _real_!

The many birds and two dogs all smiled at the Toco Toucan's expression and Eva shoved her way through the crowd and faced her Mate before explaining with a smile on her beak which was full of pride "You see, mi pudgy Papya. Our oldest son, Carlos felt sorry for what had happened all those years ago and wanted to make it up to you by making you're former home a winter paraíso."

It was then that young Carlos also pushed his way through the surprisingly quiet horde of birds with a small smile. The smile on Carlos' beak was full to the brim with pride and joy. The ebony feathered, red rimmed, Cream bellied Toucan chick walked up to his father and to his pleasant surprise, Rafael scooped Carlos up in his wings and hugged him tight.

Carlos was surprised for a moment. He didn't expect a hug, he more like expected a 'thank you' or such but he returned the hug all the same, snuggling his head deeper into his dad's pitch black feathers.

The birds all sighed in awe of the father-son sight before them but the moment was ruined when a familiar voice asked "Hey. Is Savannah here?"

Savannah looked and saw Romando, Remona and baby Grace at the entrance, smiling as they looked around. "Hey, you guys!" greeted Savannah as she ran towards the three birds who all smiled at the pre-teen blue Macaw.

Little Grace giggled as she reached her tiny wings up towards Savannah and the hatchling smiled as she squirmed and wriggled in her fathers grip. Savannah bent downwards and petted Grace on top of the head "Hi, Grace." she said, smiling kindly as she stroked the Crimson Macaw chick lightly.

Blu suddenly walked towards Romando and the two adult birds shook talons "Hi, My names Blu." he greeted warmly and Romando greeted likewise "Hello, Blu. I am Romando."

While all the adults talked, the chicks all played together and to Manuel and Bobby's delight, Ivanna to the party too came as well and soon, dinner was ready and Jewel called everyone to the table and Luiz and Munro had to leave to spend their Xmas eve at home with their masters.

As The birds were eating their Mangoes and other festive fruits, Rico picked up a wooden made spoon which sat on the left side of his plate and tapped it on a wine glass which Luiz had also made. You see, Luiz the bulldog had made the table, the fireplace, the plastic tree, the lights, the cutlery and plates, and the cups too.

Even thought the Bulldog was a chainsaw expert, he also worked as a carpenter and a designer for birds and that's what Carlos needed the bulldogs for. His surprise and what was his surprise, exactly? It was a Christmas party at the place he was born but there was more to it, although they will discover it soon.

"Ah hem." Rico the black macaw cleared his throat as he got every birds' attention. "Now, you all know that this is my first Christmas in this dimension and such **(A/N: I'll get to that later.) **but I must say, guys. This is one of the best Christmases I ever had and we couldn't have all worked together on it..." Rico picked up his wine glass in his wing "...Without each other and I thank we need to thank Carlos for all of this because, he's such a nice young Chick and we wouldn't trade him, or any of us for that matter, for anything."

The black hawk tapped his glass with Blu's "To Carlos." and Everyone, except Carlos, chimed together as they tapped their glasses with each other "To Carlos."

Carlos arose from where he sat before also picking up his cup "Oh c'mon, mi amigo. I think we need to thank the special fact that ain't me, but the fact that we're a family." Carlos chimed as he tapped his glass unknowingly against Jasmine's, making him blush deeply in the process "To family!"

Everyone repeated as they once again tapped their glasses against one another's "To family!"

But by now, Rico had drunk too much and began to dance and speak random words before he wavered a moment and passed out, his talons twitching as he laid down upon the ice-covered floor on his back.

"Oh, Cheese and Sprinkles, here we go." groaned Blu as he walked over to Rico who laid deeply asleep on the floor and was about to lift him to the giant nest built, by everyone to comfort everyone for the night but Rapper helped lift him before the duo walked towards the nest with the drunk Black hawk.

Soon, once everyone was allowed off the table, the Chick resumed playing. All but two.

Jasmine and Carlos stood in front of the fireplace while chatting. "So, Carlos. I appreciate all that you have done and everything." said Jasmine with an honest smile on her grey beak as she bashfully looked towards the Toucan half-bred chick.

Carlos smiled "A-and I thank you for being there with me..." he folded his wings behind his back as he felt himself sweating, even though that wasn't biologically possible.

"It takes someone very brave to do all of this just to make his father happy." Jasmine said nervously with her talon shuffling to the ground. She too felt sweaty in a biological way.

Suddenly, the two chicks saw some mistletoe being waved from side to side above them and to two looked up to see Savannah waving the romantic plant, which was held in her wing tips, as she laid down on her stomach on top of the fireplace.

The two slightly younger chicks shook their head at the big, fluffy, blue Macaw. Why weren't they surprised that this would happen?

Suddenly deciding that now was a good time, Jasmine pulled Carlos in for a kiss on the beak and both of their beaks touched and connected with each other like a jigsaw puzzle. This just shown that they were meant for each other.

Carlos blushed deeply had he not expected that, despite the mistle toe being held above them and he kissed Jasmine back, a smile spreading on his beak.

Luckily, nobody noticed this and soon the two lovebirds broke apart to breathe and they never felt so happy in their entire lives but to break the sweetest moment in history, a voice boomed "Ello, Everybody!"

Rafael looked towards the entrance to see two birds he had not seen in a long time. Two Kookaburra for that matter!

"Mama Angie and Papa Flinto!" exclaimed Rafael as he run towards his adopted parents and he wrapped his wings around both of them as he hugged them and the two Kookaburra hugged back. Carlos smiled at this from afar and made a 'thumbs up' Sign as he proclaimed "Works like a charm."

Jasmine arched an eye ridge in confusion before asking "You did this?" Carlos could only nod in reply and Jasmine hugged Carlos tightly in pride and adoration. Jasmine was feeling even more connected with Carlos, if that was even possible.

Rafael escorted Angie and Flinto to the table so they could sit down and everyone smiled happily at this, feeling warm and fuzzy feelings inside their hearts for the adult Toco toucan. Soon, however, it was time for bed and the chicks all were fast asleep and as we're the adults. Someone was coming and in the morning, everyone would be very surprised and very happy of what this character had left the good chicks.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. Sorry for not updating for a while and I know it's been a week so don't blame me. On Friday my family and I went to Chesington world of Adventures for my younger brother's birthday and the strange thing is that I usually loved rides and roller coasters but after the first one, I kind of chickened out. **

**I'm not sure if it's because I have a central line now and I don't want it to get wet (it can't anyway) or if it's for a different reason. I don't know, really. **

**Anyways, if Rico and Rapper are in my stories then I thought it would be great if they had traveled dimensions somehow. I thought it would make sense really. What do you think...And if your wondering if I believe in Santa then I will answer your question. Of course I do! Santa's a great person, or spirit, and he even gave me wrapping paper with puppies on it last year and a lot of Beanie boos, which I have been collecting at the time. **

**Oh. Im ranting on my believes and recently done things and not on the story. Sorry about that. **

**Anyways, can you guess who that visitor was who came in the night because I think it would be plainly obvious.**

**Im also going to answer crexis the storyteller's question. Rapper the Red Macaw and Rico the Black hawk don't belong to me or the movie itself. They belong to two different authors on Fanfic and both have the same names as their characters: Ricardo the Black Hawk and Rapper the Red Macaw. **

**I have a question for you all. Even though you haven't seen the sequel yet, whose personalities have I latched on to mostly. Have I got Jasmine's or Svannah's right? Anyone? Who do you think I done a good job on Character-Wise.**

**I'll update soon. **

**-Chloemcg.**


	10. Xmas Finale

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Rio: merry Christmas.**

* * *

All of the adults were rudely awoken by the excited squeals of the chicks and it was Blu who awoke first and he grumbled crossly. The adult blue Macaw stood up and walked over to the small slide that lead downwards and was greeted by a sweet, heart warming sight.

The Chicks we're flying lowly as they were zipping around the small Christmas tree and were seeing which gift was theirs and he quickly awoken the rest of the adults before the chicks gone stir crazy.

The adults sat in front of their young children, watching them open their presents from Santa Macaw. Most of the Toucan chicks had gotten twigs in the style of teddy bears, or bouncy balls and pretty stones but Manuel had gotten one of Santa Macaw's bells like he had wanted, Bobby had gotten 3 bandana's and Ivanna had gotten a string back to wrap around her neck and to keep her pretty stone in so no bird could ever try and take it.

Jasmine had gotten a book about aero dynamics, Savannah had obtained a pretty head feather accessory and Carlos had gotten a tiny picture frame which had a picture of him and Jasmine having fun and laughing.

Carlos knew what this picture was from and he stared down at it as his eyes began teary. It was on a day where the sun was shining brightly and Carlos wanted to have a falling contest. It was where you jumped off of a tree very high and you used your wings to parachute down, if you had landed on the exact spot where you had predicted then you are considered to be a winner.

Anyways, this was when Carlos and Jasmine were having their turn and they were both smiling and laughing like loons tic's as they fell.

Carlos hugged the picture close to his cream coloured, red rimmed chest and said in a whisper as he looked up "Thanks Santa..."

Bobby then remembered Linda's note and took it ever so carefully off his leg before he handed it to his now interested dad who looked at the small piece of paper with keen interest.

Blu unrolled the paper and it read '_To Blu: I wish you a merry Christmas and I hope you try and come and see me later and I will give you and the others some fruit cake and some hot chocolate so than you and you're friends could all have Christmas dinner. Love Linda, Fernando and Tulio.' _the adult Blue Macaw smiled at the letter before holding it close to where his heart should be. He was planning on going to see Linda anyway and this now encouraged him to go and take everyone there. That was a promise.

Nico suggested as he flew on top of the fake tree's top "Who wants to sing a jolly, merry song to ring out to all of Rio?" "YEAH!" shouted everyone in unison as they lifted their wings up, some even flew up into the air, in agreement. But Suddenly, a Scarlet Macaw entered the water fall's behind and asked happily "Can I join too?" Rapper smiled "Hey Arlene! Yeah, of course you can join us! The more the Merrier!"

Arlene cleared her throat before she began to sing as she put most of her heart's glee into her singing

"It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah!"

Everyone immediately caught on to Arlene's song and danced along with it as she sang the lyrics. Jasmine, Savannah, Ivanna and Jewel joined in with Arlene and everyone in the waterfall cavern all began to dance and sing along.

"There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters."

Nico sang this line and so did Blu and Carlos and even Bobby. They stood back to back with the girls as they sang. Jasmine to Carlos, Blu to Jewel, Bobby to Ivanna and Nico and Arlene. They all tapped their talons on the ground with enthusiastic smiles on their beaks. Nico was tapping against his bottle cap hat to make the beat as he bounced on the ground **(A/N: like the beginning to the trailer of the sequel!) **and they all twirled their partners on their talons.

"Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing."

Pedro and Rapper and Manuel sang this line and they flew in the circle above the fake Christmas before Pedro grabbed Manuel in his wings and gave him a small noogie while Rapper picked up a small present and gently handed it to the small Toucan chick with a gentle smile. The two adult birds landed gracefully on the ground with their wings spread apart, smiles on all of their beaks.

"It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah!"

Everyone in the cave sang this line and they all put their hearts, like Arlene when this song first started, and most of them flew up into the air while Jasmine, Carlos, Manuel, Ivanna, Blu and Jewel, Rafael and Eva and the youngest of the Toucan chick's, Pedro, were all dancing on the ground with ecstasy filling their hearts and they just all felt downright jolly and the couple that were given the spotlight were Carlos and Jasmine.

"We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together."

Jasmine sang this line as Carlos dipped her while he held her in his wings and the ebony feathered Toucan half-breed smiled lovingly at the Blue Macaw chick as her chocolate brown stared at him lovingly right back. Jasmine's eyes were amazing as they made Carlos' heart flutter all over the place and everyone looked at this scene with amazement marring their facial features as they watched Carlos and Jasmine sing the next line of the song.

"Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me  
It's a picture perfect moment capture  
Memories that we'll have after."

Everyone cheered once Carlos and Jasmine had finished their amazingly breathtaking duet. Just watching them sing made everyone feel so happy and it made them all feel really good about themselves. Everyone knew that while a Toucan and a Macaw dating may have been an odd mix but they didn't care. They belonged together, really.

"It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah."

Blu and Jewel sang this line as they stared at each other, nuzzling close to each other to keep each other warm as they wrapped their wings around each other with joyful smiles on their beaks as each of their tail feathers curled in awe with being in each other's embrace. Everyone sighed at the romance Blu and Jewel shared and it, like Carlos and Jasmine, was a beautiful sight. Savannah swooped down beside her mother and father as she held little Grace and bounced her gently in her wings as she spun on her talons gracefully, singing with her voice careful and sweet.

"Spend the holidays...  
It's the greatest, greatest time of year time of year,  
time to celebrate  
yeah its our favorite time."

The spotlight shone upon Savannah as she sung while Grace was giggling and wriggling in the big, fluffy blue Macaw Chick's embrace and when her spotlight had finished, everyone sang all together with their voices' ringing aloud the snow/frost covered Jungles of Rio de Jenero.

"It's the greatest time of year  
and its here  
help me celebrate it  
with everybody here  
friends so dear  
let me simply state it  
JOY TO THE WORLD!  
JOY TO THE WORLD!  
JOY TO THE WORLD!"

At first, Blu and Jewel and Jasmine and Carlos were singing the small part when everyone else joined in and decided to dance with one another to show their everlasting glee and as they sang, Snow begun to leak through the waterfall cavern and everyone smile at the sight of the little white specks and a small flake landed on Grace's beak. Her eyes, glistening in curiosity and keen interest.

"It's the greatest time ...of year  
its the greatest time of year and its here  
help me celebrate it  
with everybody here, friends so dear  
let me simply state it  
joy to the world and everyone  
lift up your hearts and feel the love  
its our favorite way to spend the holiday!"

Everyone had finished their song and cheered aloud and jumped for joy and Blu and Jewel spun each other with smiles and Savannah counted "Three..." one feather tip went down "Two..." another wing tip went down, leaving only one wingtip remaining "One!"

With that, Blu and Jewel kissed lovingly and Savannah praised herself eagerly as she still held the little Crimson Macaw chick in her wings "I'm so clever!" and Grace crooned in agreement and reached her tiny wings for her new friend. Savannah waved along with Nico, Pedro, Arlene, Rico, Rapper, Ivanna and Blu and Jewel exclaimed in unison as they looked towards the viewer of this Fanfic "Feliz Natal, everybody!"

But, watching from his perched position from a branch nearby, A deep red elderly Macaw with with splotches under his eyes and around his beak, who wore a jolly hat, smiled warmly before he sat "Ho, ho, ho. I knew giving everyone those gifts would lift their hearts and I knew that Carlos would learn a lesson from his heart. One he should never forget." With that, Santa Macaw flew away upon the horizon because he was on his way to give some bullies some dung while singing 'Jingle bells' happily.

* * *

**That's the end of this story guys. HORRAY! FINALLY AND I LOVED WRITING THIS! **

**The song was 'Greatest time of the year' by Aly & AJ and I find this to be one of my most fav Xmas songs. What do you think of this stories and I have a question about how to do a community. I done the Categories and all but then it says something about a drop down list (Which I can't find). I need help but if you can, please make it small words because I need some help when it comes to things like this. **

**I thank Ricardo the Black Hawk, Rapper the Red Macaw and Arlene the Scarlet Macaw for letting me borrow their OC's and I hope they will let me borrow them for my next Rio fanfic. Also, which was your fav part if I may ask? **

**Alright, I have to go now. Bye.**


End file.
